Rapsodia bohemia
by Prongs Padfoot and Mooney CO
Summary: Cinco veces en las que Hamish Holmes le dijo papá a John Watson deliberadamente y una que fue inconsciente. Regalo de Cumpleaños para Lili Pendragon.


Disclaimer: Los personajes y parte de la trama no me pertenecen, son del jodido de Moffat y asociado que solo nos hacen sufrir por diversión.

Summary: Cinco veces en las que Hamish Holmes le dijo papá a John Watson deliberadamente y una que fue inconsciente.

Avisos: slash, malas palabras, angst, humor, family, romance entre dos tipos, un niño demasiado parecido a Sherlock con una mente siniestra, Moriarty, Spoilers de Seaton 2 finale, mención de cadáveres, suicidio, muerte, muerte, muerte, novias tontas… etcétera-

Nota: soy nueva en el fandom, TENGAN PIEDAD!

* Nocturnos en Op. 9 Nº2 en Mi Bemol. Chopin.

La mujer no le caía bien. Era interesada, su inteligencia era mucho inferior a la media, partes de su cuerpo eran falsas y miraba mal a su padre. Todo el que miraba mal a Sherlock Homes debía pasar por la dulce venganza de Hamish –Anderson, Donovan y Mycroft ya sabían a qué se refería- por lo que, hizo todo en su poder para arruinar sus citas. Utilizó fuego en una de esas ocasiones en las que John llevó a la mujer a su cuarto, en otra creó una explosión de una bomba de gas con olor nauseabundo, trabó las puertas de la casa por dentro, cambio el shampoo de John por colorante –el azul no le iba bien y su padre se había reído por una buenas dos horas- y luego había puesto purgantes en el vino que la mujer había traído para "pasar un rato intimo juntos, Johnnie" –que resultó con John encerrado en el baño cinco horas y el consecuente castigo de su padre: una semana sin televisión (demás está decir que el no veía televisión).

Claro que nada había doblegado a la voluptuosa mujer a alejarse de _su_ John, -y de padre también, después de todo era su Blogger y su mejor amigo- que pasaba cada vez menos tiempo con el por culpa de Katie, Lindsay o como se llame...

Al notar que sus anteriores estrategias no funcionaban, pues decidió ir por la más extrema.

Usar el lado protector de John Watson.

Sophia –así se llamaba la mujer- y John habían ido a un restaurant francés – elección de ella porque John odiaba la cocina francesa- y Hamish se había encargado de pagarle a un niño de la calle –dos años menor que él- para indicarle el momento exacto en el cual recibían el postre, para llamarlo.

-¡Papá, hay alguien en la casa!-exclamó con voz temblorosa, había trabajado mucho para lograr el efecto deseado.- ¡Padre no está y tengo miedo de salir de mi cuarto!

Del otro lado de la línea se escucharon movimientos rápidos, un par de disculpas y diez minutos después, John parecía en la puerta de su cuarto y corría a abrazarlo.

-Shhh… eran los hombres de tu tío Mycroft…-le dice con voz suave.- ¿Estás más tranquilo?

Hamish, con su rostro más inocente y penoso, asiente con el ceño fruncido.

-Lamento haber tenido que llamar… es que padre está en Scotland Yard hablando con Lestrade y la señora Hudson está durmiendo… y no quería salir del cuarto…-hace temblar su labio inferior y otra vez John lo abraza con fuerza.

-Estoy aquí, koala…-le había dicho y el niño sonríe ante el sobrenombre. Tal vez John había notado que le gustaba abrazar a la gente, algo que no compartía en la genética de su padre, claro.- ¿Quieres dormir en mi cuarto?

Hamish asintió, pero por dentro, hizo una fiesta de la victoria y esa noche misma, escuchó con claridad la discusión entre John y Sophia. Que acabó, claramente, en un rompimiento.

Nadie le hace decidir a John Watson entre un Holmes y otra persona… la respuesta es evidente.

** Los sonidos del silencio- P. Simon. (versión saxo)

Hamish Holmes, de diez años, se dio cuenta de que su padre sentía algo más que amistad por John en Navidad. No era la primera que compartían juntos, pero si la primera que festejaban y fue genial. Fueron a la casa de la abuela Enora, -mami, para Mycroft y su padre- y habían ido tío Greg –la verdad es que le causaba gracia el color del rostro del detective cuando lo llamó así la primera vez-, su tía Violet –que había visto seis veces en diez años- y John con su cita. Otra cita. Johana "soypediatra" Moller.

La odiaba. Todos los Holmes la odiaron e incluso le cayó mal a tío Greg y a tía Violet, y a ellos dos todo el mundo le caía bien. Y al parecer su padre no era una excepción.

-Oooooh, pero eres el niño más apuesto que he visto jamás…-le dijo apretando sus mejillas. Hamish había estado sonriendo. Luego de eso, dejó de hacerlo.

-Padre, quiero ver el árbol de Navidad.-dijo sin molestarse por saludar.- Hola, John...-sonrió al rubio, que lo miraba resignado junto a una atónita Johana.

-Hola, Hamish, ¿Cómo te has portado hoy?

-Bien, -dijo el niño rápidamente.- Como me han educado.

Y luego de eso no habían podido hablar mucho porque Johana siempre sacaba temas estúpidos y aburridos para hablar cuando ellos hablaban de algo importante y entretenido -¿A quién le importa los que haya hecho esa Kim Kardobian o como se llame?- y había hecho las cosas un poco más tensas entre ellos.

-Entonces es un espía secreto…-dijo la pelinegra de ojos marrones con una sonrisa curiosa.

Las miradas de todos se dirigieron a ella. John a su lado, siseó al ver el rostro de repente lívido del detective.

-Incorrecto.-casi escupió su padre.- detective consultor, el único en el mundo, yo inventé el oficio.

-¿Entonces es de mentiritas?-inquirió ella luego de tomarse un trago más de vino, para luego servirse una copa más.

¿Por qué John tenía tan mal gusto en mujeres?

-Te aseguro, Johana, que el trabajo que realiza Sherlock en Scotland Yard no es de mentiritas.-dijo John algo altanero.- Es un milagro tenerlo de nuestro lado…

_Que esté del lado de los ángeles no quiere decir que sea uno de ellos… _había dicho su papá alguna vez. Hamish no era tonto, entendía las connotaciones de esa frase. Su padre podría haber sido un asesino en serie, una mente maestra criminal… todos los días sentía gratitud hacia Lestrade por sacarlo al lado de la luz.

-Pero la gente ya está muerta, yo salvo vidas.-dijo la mujer sacando a Hamish de sus ensoñaciones.

-Que en cinco años de carrera se hayan muerto veinte de sus pacientes, no habla bien de su competencia, señorita Moller.-dijo Mycroft.

-Además,-agregó Violet dirigiendo una sonrisa a su padre, que tenía un extraño brillo en los ojos.- ¿No dormirías tú más tranquila sabiendo que hay un asesino menos en la ciudad? ¿Qué quien a asesinó a un ser amado tuyo está encerrado?

-Me parece aburrido…-comentó Johana.

El niño no pudo tragarse la respuesta.

-Pues usted me parece aburrida.

Hamish pensó que la culpa no era de John, no suya diréctamente, claro. Tal vez, tal vez John estaba siendo ciego… ¿No dice su abuela que tienes que "besar muchos sapos para encontrar a tu príncipe"? Tal vez a John no le correspondía una princesa, una damisela en peligro… sino un príncipe valiente… Y no había nadie tan valiente como su padre en el mundo.

Se giró a decirle su nuevo descubrimiento a su padre, pero se detuvo al ver su rostro descompuesto –al mejor estilo Holmes-, que pocos podían leer.

Miró a la dirección en que se enfocaba su padre y vio a Johana y a John besándose bajo el muérdago –bastante bruscamente (_Ewwwww_).

Oh.

_Oh…. _

Entonces su papá estaba enamorado de John y le dolía verlo con esa mujer.

Bien, una razón más para abrirle los ojos a John lo más rápido posible.

Se mantuvo sereno y callado durante la cena, pero sabía que al mañana siguiente tendría que hacer algo.

La apertura de regalos era una ocasión ideal, porque estaban todos reunidos allí, los mayores intercambiando sus regalos y él abriendo los suyos –que eran muchos.

Su padre había comprado regalos para todos, excepto para Johana.

-Lo lamento, no contaba con su presencia.-dijo cortamente. Luego caminó al enorme árbol de navidad y le dio una bola blanca de cristal.- tal vez pueda venderla y pagar su próximo tratamiento capilar…-Tío Greg y tía Violet comenzaron a toser, pero parecía más carcajadas que otra cosa.

John, a un lado de Hamish, había rodado los ojos.

-Gracias, Sherlock.-dijo la mujer entredientes.

Su padre asintió y le pasó una caja larga a John.

-Creí que te gustaría una nueva…-murmuró y se sentó rápidamente, sin mirar al médico a los ojos, que abrió el paquete para encontrarse con una pistola nueva.

-Oh, Sherlock, es hermosa…-la sacó de la caja y jugueteó con ella con una enorme sonrisa.- Gracias, Sherlock…

El detective, claramente sonrojado, aclaró su garganta y con una leve sonrisa, asintió.

-No te hagas el humilde, caprichoso, se que te sientes orgulloso de ti mismo ahora.-comentó el médico, provocando una sonrisa más amplia de su padre dirigida solo a él. ¿Cómo era tan ciego que no se daba cuenta que su padre prácticamente le estaba declarando su amor con una mirada? Miró a su tía Violet y a su abuela, quienes rodaron los ojos con él.- Hamish, deja eso ahí, esto no es para niños…-le regañó cuando lo vio tomar una bala.

-No soy un niño, soy un adulto muy joven.-le corrigió automáticamente.

John le revolvió los cabellos.

-Para nada, eres mi niño, que a veces comparto con tu padre…

Se encargó de darle la sonrisa más brillante de su repertorio en respuesta, ignorando los comentarios de "tiene apellido Holmes, lo cual indica que es mío, yo lo comparto contigo, John".

-¡Ahora le toca a mamá!-anunció Violet por encima de las quejas de su padre.

La abuela, que era una mujer espontánea y una bruja en secreto –esas galletas no podían ser hechas por manos mortales- les regaló algo a todos. El de John fue el mejor.

-¿Qué es esto?-preguntó John. Hamish ya sabía lo que era. Su padre le había prometido uno para su cumpleaños número 18.

Sherlock, tomó el anillo de la mano del médico rubio con una leve sonrisa.

-Es el anillo de la familia…-sacó sacó una cadena que estaba debajo de su pijama negro y le mostró en anillo que colgaba de ella.- es por costumbre, que los hombres de la familia lleven uno y las mujeres guardapelos.-le indicó señalando a su hermana y a su madre y luego a Mycroft, que sonreían suavemente (bueno, Mycroft sonreía con la mirada).

-Dios… no puedo aceptar esto… debe costar una fortuna…

-Incorrecto.-le cortó Sherlock al médico.- están entre las joyas de la familia a mi madre no le ha costado nada. Es algo… simbólico.

John, sonrojado, soltó otra protesta.

-Pero… es de la familia yo no…

-Oh, querido, tu eres parte de nuestra familia…-su abuela le dijo con una sonrisa.- tu y Greg han traído de vuelta a mi muchacho, eso los hace parte de la familia…-el detective inspector sonrió acariciando ausentemente su anillo propio.- Hamish te adora y eres muy importante para Sherly, -Hamish no pudo ocultar la sonrisa burlona ante el sobrenombre de su padre.- Sherlock, ponle el anillo a ese hombre, y no quiero más protestas o me sentiré ofendida.

Hamish sonrió. John estaba tan hundido.

-Gracias, Enora.-dijo rendido y erstiró una mano hacia Sherlock.

Todos, miraron fascinados el rostro de ambos hombres, cuando el pelinegro le puso el anillo al rubio. Ambos parecían haber perdido la noción de quienes los rodeaban y solo se miraban a los ojos.

Claro, que, Johana tuvo que arruinar el momento.

-Hamishito, ¿No tienes que abrir tus regalos?-dijo demasiado, fuerte y todos gruñeron bajito. Incluso los protagonistas de la reciente escena de amor.

-Es Hamish.-dijeron todos a la vez con él.

Su tío Mycroft le había regalado trajes de diseñador, zapatos, ropas y un par de libros de química. Tío Greg le había comprado un helicóptero a control remoto –que era genial-, Violet le había comprado una consola de juegos –playalgo y un número-, su abuela la colección completa de libros de Harry Potter –alguna vez había oído de él- y Johana un payaso de juguete, -que se encargó de incinerar porque los payasos le daban pánico.

Cuando vio el último paquete, largo, ancho y cuadrado y leyó de quienes eran, sonrió a sus adentros.

De Padre y John, se leía en la tarjeta.

-Espero que te guste, Hamish…-dijo John y el niño no perdió un segundo en comenzar a romper el papel para encontrarse con una caja que tenía un estuche… un estuche de un violín. ¡Le habían regalado un violín! Era negro y lustroso y tenía sus iniciales grabadas en la caja. Era magnífico.

Y era la oportunidad perfecta para comenzar el plan "Johnlock" –se le había ocurrido a él mismo unos momentos antes- así que, con una enorme sonrisa primero abrazó a su padre con fuerzas.

-Gracias, padre, es el mejor regalo del mundo.-dijo felizmente.

Sherlock, ya acostumbrado a los abrazos, le había abrazado de regreso.

-Te mereces lo mejor, hijo mío.

Hamish sonrió cuando su padre dejó un beso en su frente y luego miró a John.

-¿No hay abrazo para mi?-preguntó con una fingida mirada de lástima.

No tardó en correr hacia el y lanzarse en su brazos también.

-Gracias, gracias también a ti, papá…-dijo bien claro y alto.

La sala quedó en completo silencio por unos segundos, hasta que John, que se había tensado un segundo, dejó un beso en sus cabellos.

-De nada, koala, eres un buen niño y te lo mereces…

Dos días después, Johana era un nombre taboo en la casa.

Y Hamish tenía un plan. Solo necesitaba ayuda.

*** May it be- Enya

Claro que, en el pasar del tiempo, Hamish notó, que no solo su padre tenía sentimientos por John, sino también que el ex soldado los correspondía.

Genial.

Es decir, sería genial si alguno de los dos… no lo se, tal vez _se lo dijese al otro_, así se besarían y tendrían un final feliz y Hamish Holmes podría ser Hamish Holmes-Watson.

Pero ambos hombres eran tercos y se negaban a ver la mutua atracción -eso lo había dicho el tío Greg- y seguían ignorantes de los sentimientos del otro.

Y eso no solo no detenía a John y sus citas fugaces –que su padre y él se encargaban de arruinar- sino que tampoco evitaba que Molly Hooper flirteara con su padre.

No.

No mientras Hamish Holmes estaba al mando.

La mujer era dulce y le proveía de cadáveres a su padre, pero eso no le daba el derecho de agitarle sus pestañas o mirarlo con cara de hambre.

John se ponía celoso –muchas veces se iba del lugar con la mandíbula apretada y saludaba con mucha cortesía a la mujer- y padre no se daba cuenta de nada. _Obviamente._

Así que, tomó él mismo la tarea de alejar a Molly de su padre.

-¡Hola, Koala!-le saludó la mujer cuando entró tras su padre a la morgue.- ¿Cómo estás?

Hamish asintió con seriedad hacia ella.

-Bien y es Hamish, señorita Hooper.-dijo con toda la frialdad que pudo.- ¿Los riñones?-directo a los negocios, como su tío Mycroft.

La mujer, algo sorprendida por el comportamiento del niño, retiró dos bandejas de una de las heladeras.

-Uno de niña, otro de niño, uno de varón y otro de mujer mayores de treinta.-les indicó cada uno, como si los Holmes no lo supieran ya.

Su padre alzó la vista de los órganos para darle una sonrisa –de esas extrañas que casi no le salían- a Molly, pero las puertas del lugar se abrieron y entró John.

-Gracias, señorita Hooper.-dijo su padre distraído mirando a John con una sonrisa sincera.- creí que no vendrías, John.

El rubio rodó los ojos.

-Sabes que odio que traigas a Hamish a la morgue…-dijo mirando al niño preocupado, por signos de trauma o algo por el estilo.- ¿Estás bien, koala?

Hamish sonrió ampliamente y abrazó su cintura.

-Si, papá, estoy bien.

La sonrisa que recibió en respuesta, valió la prohibición impuesta para entrar en la morgue.

**** Nocturnos Op 15 Nº3 en Sol M.

Desde que atraparon a Moriarty, su padre había estado comportándose extraño. No que fuese normal, pero jamás había estado tan atento con John y él. Las dos semanas siguientes al suceso, Padre lo llevaba y traía del colegio, le ayudaba con sus tareas, le hacía el te a John mientras este veía Top Gear, los llevaba a Angelo's, miraban películas juntos e incluso había dejado de tomar casos.

Entonces por eso, Hamish tenía miedo. John también. Porque a su padre le sucedía algo.

-Tal vez sean paranoias nuestras y solo quiere ser amable…-dijo John mientras caminaban hacia una plaza luego del colegio.

Hamish soltó un suspiro.

-No lo se, John… el no es así… quiero a mi antiguo padre, este me da miedo…-confesó y John soltó una risita mientras sacaba el celular de su bolsillo.

-¿Sherlock?-preguntó y su rostro se puso pálido.- ¿Sherlock, qué sucede? ¿De qué hablas… dónde…?-el rubio lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó frente a un edificio.- ¿De qué hablas?- Hamish, preocupado, miró hacia donde el doctor veía y allí lo vio. En la terraza, de pie al borde del enorme edificio, su padre. -¿Sh-sherlock?... Sherlock, no, espera… está bien, está bien…-Los ojos de Hamish picaban y un nudo se le formaba en la garganta.- te estoy mirando, está bien… Sherlock… -de los ojos del médico se escaparon un par de lágrimas, mientras que su expresión se transmutaba a una de sorpresa.- Sh-sherlock… si, por Dios, también te amo…-Hamish miró de su padre a John atónito ¿Qué estaba haciendo su padre?- Sherlock… te estoy mirando…-repitió.

-Padre…-susurró alzando una mano hacia su dirección.- ¿Padre?

-No, espera, ¡SHERLOCK, NO!-John y Hamish largaron a correr sin siquiera pensarlo, cuando el pelinegro sobre la terraza abrió los brazos.

-¡PADRE!-chilló Hamish y el único detective consultor del mundo, saltó.

Y tal y como dicen, todo sucedió en cámara lenta, su padre, Sherlock Holmes caía como un muñeco de papel y llegó un punto en el que dejaron de correr, para ver con horror el fin de la persona más importante en su vidas. El ruido del cuerpo contra el cemento del suelo, fue rotundo. Fue una confirmación, la confirmación de que nadie podría sobrevivir a esa caída.

-¡Dios, SHERLOCK, NO!-casi aulló John aterrado como el.

Hamish no pudo evitar el grito que salió de su garganta al ver el cuerpo inmóvil sobre la acera.

- ¡NO!- y con eso corrió los últimos metros y cayó de rodillas junto a su padre.- No, no, no, no…. Espera, tu no tienes que irte… Papi… no, Pa, papi, no me dejes…-comenzó a tocarlo y sin dudarlo, lo giró para encontrarse con la que sería su peor pesadilla por los años venideros: el rostro ensangrentado y roto de su padre sin vida.

Los siguientes minutos se convirtieron en un borrón.

Los ruidos blancos de la gente gritando a su alrededor, John cayendo al suelo cerca de él, la sirena de la ambulancia.

Unos brazos alejándolo de su padre… ¿John? ¿Dónde estaba John?

-John, tranquilo… escucha, John… John ya es tarde…

Lestrade. Adivinó.

-Oh dios…

Anderson.

-Que me lleve el diablo, no lo puedo…

Donovan.

-¿Sherlock? ¡Sherlock, despierta! ¡Sherlock! ¡Oh, Dios, te amo, Sherlock!

John.

Pudieron pasar horas o días, había perdido la noción temporal completa, pero cuando volvió en si, cuando pudo controlar sus emociones –un poco- y sus sentidos, se encontró en el 221B, en su cuarto, envuelto en unos brazos.

-¿Hamish?-giró su cabeza y vio a la Señora Hudson, con ojos rojos e hinchados, parada en el rellano de la puerta. ¿Por qué la mujer se veía tan…? Oh, no… no había sido una pesadilla… su padre… su padre… miró hacia abajo y allí estaba la evidencia, en sus rodillas y en sus manos, la sangre de Sherlock Holmes.- Lo siento mucho querido, pero tienes que ayudar a John…-le dijo la mujer suplicante, con nuevas lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos. Hamish la miró más perdido. ¿Dónde estaba John?- Estás en los brazos de John, cielo, pero el… el se niega a reaccionar… -el niño asintió lentamente, y tomó en cuenta el cuerpo de Watson apretado al suyo, sus brazos firmemente puestos a su alrededor.- cuando quisimos alejarlo para llevarlo al doctor, simplemente se agarró de ti y no ha querido soltarte…- con mucho cuidado de no hacer movimientos bruscos, se giró un poco y vio el rostro de John. Una máscara de nada. Estaba en shock. Uno fuerte.

-Puede salir, señor Hudson.-le dijo con voz temblorosa.- necesito estar solo con él.-La mujer, aunque reticente, salió lentamente del cuarto, dejándolos solos.- ¿John?-nada.- ¿John, estás ahí?-le pareció estúpido, pero aún así lo preguntó. No podía perder también a John. Se negaba a creer que podía perderlo.- Papá…-dijo lentamente.- papá… necesito… -se trabó.- te necesito… papá te necesito… no puedo… no puedo solo, papá, ayúdame.

Y John parpadeó lentamente y su rostro fue mostrando sentimientos de a poco: confusión, alivio, luego nuevamente confusión, negación, y dolor. Dolor puro, el más puro que jamás haya visto aparecer en el rostro de ningún ser humano.

Hamish…-susurró y los ojos de ambos comenzaron a soltar lágrimas.- Hamish… oh, Dios… Hamish… Sh-Sherlock… el… la sangre…

El muchacho escondió su rostro en el pecho del ex soldado y dejó que su cuerpo se sacudido por compulsivos sollozos.

Sherlock Holmes había muerto.

Padre lo había dejado y no había nada que pudieran hacer para traerlo de vuelta.

***** Tears in heaven-Eric Clapton

El tiempo se escurría entre sus manos como agua.

Con un parpadeo estaban en el funeral de su padre y con otro, habían pasado tres años.

Y no habían sido años demasiado interesantes, de hecho, fueron aburridos. Después de dos semanas de ausencia de su padre en casa, se dio cuenta quien era el que traía vida al 221B. No había explosiones, no había recitales a la madrugada, no había cadáveres junto a la comida, ni químicos peligrosos entre los condimentos o deducciones brillantes en momentos menos indicados.

El mundo de Hamish había perdido parte de su brillo, y aunque John lo escondiese, parte del suyo también se había vuelto sombra.

Al fin de dos semanas después de la muerte de Sherlock, Mycroft había llegado a la casa y le había dado un par de documentos a John, algunas trivialidades como el acta de defunción, título del departamento, testamento –todo lo que le había dejado estaría bajo la administración de John hasta que cumpliese 21- y, finalmente, papeles de adopción.

-Sherlock… Sherlock confiaba en ti más que en nadie, John, y no dudo que confíe a su hijo a ti.-le había dicho Mycroft.

John había mirado la línea en el papel en donde tenía que firmar por dos buenos minutos y luego lo había mirado a él con una sonrisa triste en los labios.

-Bien, entonces.

Y pesar de estar con John, su protector, su persona favorita después de su padre, Hamish sentía el vacío. Era inevitable.

-La máxima potencia…-decía la profesora de historia y el simplemente encontraba esa clase completamente aburrida, por lo que se dedicó a mirar los terrenos exteriores al colegio snob con desinterés y comenzó a tararear en su cabeza "Tears in heaven".

"_Would you know my name, _

_if I saw you en heaven?_

_Would it be the same, _

_if I saw you in Heaven? _

_I must be strong and carry on, _

_cause I know I don't belong _

_here in heaven…"_

Soltó un suspiro. John había escuchado esa canción muy seguido últimamente y se le había pegado; él, claro, se tomó el trabajo de interpretarla para él en el violín que le habían regalado hacía un tiempo atrás.

_Te mereces lo mejor, hijo mío… _

Un suspiro tembloroso escapó de sus labios e ignoró deliberadamente la mirada de la profesora Mary Morstran; evidentemente, la mujer estaba atraída a su padre. Inútil. John no tenía interés en nadie. Cuando Sherlock Holmes dejó de existir, también dejó de hacerlo el corazón de John, que solo tenía lugar para él y para nadie más. Y podían decirle egoísta, pero aún no estaba dispuesto a compartir a John con nadie.

-If I saw you in heaven…-murmuró y sus ojos se fijaron en una silueta conocida cerca, en los jardines, junto a las flores. Retuvo sus respiración, esperando a ver a un desconocido, con la figura similar a la de su padre cuando se de vuelta (le había pasado anteriormente). Pero cuando la figura se giró no era el rostro de un desconocido el que vió. Era un rostro pálido, inteligente, ojos de acero azul y una sonrisa suave. No supo que había escapado del salón de clases y del colegio hasta que vio la ventana de su salón desde el punto en donde su padre, o su fantasma había estado antes.- ¡Padre! ¿Padre?-preguntó frenéticamente, buscando por los alrededores.

-¡Hamish Holmes Watson! - escuchó que alguien gritó desde el colegio, pero el solo buscaba a su padre, de forma frenética.

-¡Sherlock Holmes!-gritó y los pájaros de una planta cercana salieron despavoridos hacia el cielo.- ¡padre!

-Hamish, por favor, entra al colegio o tendré que castigarte.-la profesora Morstran le ordenó.

-Es señor Holmes Watson para usted, profesora Morstran.-rugió mirándola con furia.- ¡Y no le haré caso! ¡Mucho menos a una mujer que por poco se arrastra por recibir la tensión de un hombre que nunca le corresponderá! ¡John es mío y de mi padre! ¡Jamás, jamás dejaré que usted se acerque a él! ¡Aléjese de él!-dejando a la mujer y otros profesores más, helados, siguió buscando.- El estaba aquí, lo he visto, era él…-susurró buscando entre las plantas. Y encontró algo. Una hoja de papel. Una hoja de papel con el sello del parlamento. La desdobló con dedos temblorosos y se encontró con dos elementos. Un ojo, una luna y un punto con una flecha hacia arriba. -¿Qué…-comenzó, pero una mano lo tomó del brazo de forma brusca, tanto que casi se le escapa el papel del brazo. Era uno de los monigotes de seguridad del colegio.- ¡¿Qué crees que haces?! ¡Suéltame!-bramó sacudiéndose.

-Tú vendrás conmigo a la dirección, señor Holmes Wat…

-Suelte al amo, ahora.-dijo una voz filosa desde un punto cercano a ellos. Era Bernard, el guardia personal que su tío Mycroft le había plantado para seguirlo a sol y sombra.- no queremos recurrir ni a la violencia, ni al amo Holmes, señores.-dijo el hombre alto y moreno con una mueca estoica.

-Laland, suéltalo.-dijo la profesora Morstran con voz temblorosa. El monigote lo soltó, no sin antes apretar fuerte su brazo, haciendo que sus ojos se agüen por el dolor.- Señor Holmes-Watson, por favor, acompáñeme a la oficina de la directora.

Quince minutos después, estaba sentado en una silla, frente a la directora, que le estaba dando un monólogo que el no estaba escuchando. Se preguntaba por qué rayos gastaba saliva cuando era vidente que estaba pensando en otra cosa. El papel, el dibujo.

¿Había sido su padre?

Si, era lógico. Los fantasmas no existían y la pista, la pista que había dejado atrás, era su estilo. Era su padre. Entonces… ¿Estaba vivo?

-Doctor Watson, lamentamos alejarlo de sus tareas en Bart's…

John Watson entró a la oficina y lo miró preocupado, enfadado y aliviado de no ver golpes en la cara de su muchacho.

-Si, no importa, ¿Qué haz hecho, Hamish?-

-No solo ha escapado de clases y de los terrenos del colegio, sino que también le faltó el respeto a la señorita Morstran, que no ha mostrado nada más que dedicación y cariño a un caso tan particular como al de su hijo.

-¿Caso tan particular?-inquirió John ahora picado además, con la directora y su pobre elección de palabras.- Luego me explica, ahora, Hamish, quiero que me digas que fue lo que sucedió.

Hamish dudó. No podía contarle lo que había visto a John, por lo que, se inventó una historia sobre un conocido y se disculpó con la profesora. Dos semanas de castigo serían suficientes. No le interesaba. Le interesaba la carta, y las pistas.

Apenas pisó el 221B, se lanzó al sofá y selló su contacto con el exterior y se metió en su mente.

Un ojo, la luna y una flecha con la punta en círculo. Un ojo grande con una flecha…

El ojo.

La flecha.

No eran tres cuerpos independientes, eran símbolos. El Ojo de Londres. A las Doce de la noche. La luna era la noche.

-¡JOHN!-chilló saltando del sofá. Vio por la ventana y el cielo ya estaba oscuro.- Once y media.-susurró mirando la hora, y corrió hacia el cuarto del adulto.- ¡John, despierta, John! ¡Tenemos que ir al Ojo! ¡Al ojo de Londres!

El rubio que se había sentado alerta, lo miró desconcertado.

-¿De qué hablas, Hamish? Es casi medianoche, y estás tan castigado por lo que hiciste en el colegio, que no te llevaré a una vuelta al mundo en cinco siglos.

Hamish negó frenéticamente.

-Padre me dejó esto…-le mostró el papel.- ¡Por eso corrí hacia afuera en el colegio! ¡Vi a padre, el me sonrió y me dejó esto, tiene dos pistas!-al ver el rostro de su guardián palidecer, y mostrar escepticismo, se apresuró a acercarse a él y tomarle un mano.- era él, te lo aseguro… era padre, era Sherlock Holmes… t-tenía el cabello más corto y aplastado y sus ojos no brillaban tanto, pero era el, con su saco favorito… y-y me sonrió, me sonrió como lo hace solo para nosotros, -pensó deliberadamente en sus siguientes palabras, porque John no se veía a un paso de creerle.- tienes que confiar en mi, papá, confía en mi… estoy seguro de que fue él… era mi padre…-John, cerró los ojos y luego de soltar un suspiro profundo, asintió.- Papá…

-Está bien.-le cortó el mayor, que se puso de pie.- ¿Qué más sabes?

Hamish casi muere del alivio.

-Que tenemos que ir a las doce. El estará bajo el ojo de Londres a las doce de la noche.

John se cambió de ropa en tiempo récord, y milagrosamente, alzó un dedo y se detuvieron tres taxis.

-Te pago el doble si llegas al Gan ojo de Londres en menos de quince minutos.-dijo el rubio acelerado.

-¡Oh, esto será genial!-dijo el conductor, que era un rubio de ojos azules con acento americano.- ¡Pónganse sus cinturones de seguridad, porque será un vieja ligero, señores!

Hamish sonrió ampliamente al tipo, que en veinte segundos, había recorrido, al menos ocho bloques.

-Hamish, si esto no es…

-Estoy seguro que lo es, John, era mi padre… eran sus ojos y nuestra sonrisa.-insistió el chico- este es el trazo de su birome favorita, el color con el que le gusta escribir y… sospecho que tío Mycroft sabe algo al respecto, porque el papel es del parlamento, nadie tiene acceso a los papales del parlamento…

John lo miró cansado.

-No quiero que te ilusiones y que luego sea un juego de un tipo que se hizo pasar por tu padre y termines, además de desilusionado, muerto…

El niño negó nuevamente.

-Era padre, era el, lo juro… no te haría eso sino estuviese seguro… era mi padre…

El camino fue eterno, a pesar de que el conductor –Paul, según su permiso- había violado todas y cada una de las leyes de tránsito para tardar diez milagrosos minutos –milagrosos porque no habían chocado contra nada ni nadie en todo el trayecto- para llegar al objetivo.

John le pagó al hombre, que estaba por demás de feliz, por haber cumplido con su meta, más que por el dinero y salió de allí diciendo algo de "ya verá Dom, esto es una bomba…"

-¿Hamish?-inquirió John en el silencio de la noche, que solo era roto por las aguas del Thames corriendo cerca de la enorme estructura circular.

-Mira…-señaló la entrada vacía de guardias de seguridad. Y uno de los compartimentos del enorme juego, abierto para ellos, bañado en la oscuridad de la noche. La luna no estaba en el cielo, por lo que, todo estaba cubierto por las sombras, que no dejaban pasar la luz de la imponente ciudad.

John preparó su pistola y caminó frente a él. Pasaron las vallas de seguridad, abrieron las rejas y luego, finalmente, entraron al reducido espacio transparente.

-Hamish…. Esto me huele mal…

-John…-comenzó el niño, pero se vio interrumpido por una voz conocida.

Un barítono suave y grueso, como terciopelo y acero.

-Estamos en las costas de un río contaminado, John, seguro que huele mal.

Se giró lentamente y las luces del lugar se encendieron.

Y allí estaba, la figura que había visto hace unas pocas horas en los jardines, quien le había dejado la carta, quien le había mirado y sonreído.

-¿Padre?-su voz sonó graciosa, entre una risa y un sollozo.

Sherlock lo estudió analíticamente, como lo hacía con sus experimentos.

-Hamish…- hijo estás… te ves… mayor…

Hamish no se pudo contener más. En medio nanosegundo se estrelló contra su padre y lo abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo y soltó una carcajada llorosa al sentirlo sólido, cálido, vivo respondiendo a su abrazo.

-¡Estás… tu… padre, te he echado de menos!-solloza contra su pecho.- No vuelvas a irte jamás, prométeme que no lo harás jamás, jamás, jamás.-le exige y siente las risas de su padre contra su mejilla.

-Lo prometo.-susurró el mayor aspirando el aroma de su hijo, quien se separó de él y miró hacia donde estaba John.

-¿John?

Se veía como si estuviese a punto de vomitar y estaba apuntando a Sherlock con su pistola.

-Estabas muerto…-susurró con voz quebrada.- estabas… había sangre y tu rostro…-tragó con fuerza.- la sangre… había tanta sangre…

Sherlock colocó a su hijo tras el y alzó las manos.

-John, baja el arma… soy yo, soy Sherlock, estoy vivo… y… ¿Qué sucedió para que dejases crecer un animal peludo sobre tus labios?-preguntó con una mueca de disgusto.

John pareció reaccionar, porque, dejó caer las balas del cargador primero y luego la pistola.

-¿Sherlock, eres tú? ¿Realmente tú?-inquirió caminando hacia el lentamente.

Hamish vio a su padre sonreír.

-Si, John, estoy vivo.

Y fue entonces… Cuando John tumbó a su padre al suelo de un puñetazo en su nariz.

Todos se quedaron congelados al principio. Hasta que John comenzó a reír a carcajadas. Hamish y Sherlock lo miraron preocupados cuando las carcajadas comenzaron a convertirse en sollozos histéricos.

-John…-susurró Sherlock poniéndose de pie sin esfuerzo para dar dos pasos y envolver a su querido Blogger con sus brazos.- John, estoy aquí, en carne y hueso… lamento lo que hice, lamento haber tenido que mentirles… lamento…

-Shhh….-susurró John devolviendo el abrazo.- por favor… solo… solo quédate siempre…

Hamish sonrió con suavidad cuando su padre asintió y dejó un suave beso en los labios del médico, que lo tomó de las solapas de su saco y lo trajo hacia el con brusquedad.

-Te amo…-escuchó decir a su padre entre besos. Jonh le respondió con las mismas palabras y la tierra pudo haber comenzado a temblar, pero nadie separaba a esos dos.

-Al fin…-murmuró el niño haciéndose a un lado para dejar que sus padres intercambien saliva cuanto quieran (pondría límites, claro, al menos en su presencia).

Por un segundo, pensó que… era genial tener a sus padres juntos otra vez.

_Padre y papá… _se corrigió y se apoyó en una baranda para contemplar el Thames en la noche más importante de sus vidas.

+ 1 Life in technicolor- Coldplay

-¡Y entonces, John le dio un puñetazo en la nariz y empezó a reír como loco!

John y Sherlock gruñeron internamente ante la decimonovena repetición de la misma historia de hace tres meses atrás, en su reencuentro luego de tres años de estar separados.

Claro, que, ningún adulto se había cansado de escuchar el relato del niño, que parecía tener mil estrellas en los ojos nuevamente, como cuando era un niñito y recién conocía a John y a su padre. Parecía que habían pasado siglos de eso.

-Pagaría lo que fuera por tener eso filmado…-murmura la señora Hudson.

Mycroft sonrió de forma maligna.

-Le encargaré una copia, Madame.

Sherlock abrió la boca para protestar, pero John lo detuvo con una mirada. Sherlock aún no estaba completamente perdonado por su viaje al mundo de los muertos con boleto de regreso, por lo que, cerró la boca y tomó un sorbo de te.

-¿Qué harán en las vacaciones?-preguntó Lestrade con sus dedos entrelazados a los de Mycroft.

-Padre, John y yo iremos a una villa en Escocia.-contestó el niño entusiasmado.- ¡Padre ha conseguido una cabaña con flores y junto a un lago! ¡Y hay tres perros!

Sherlock sonrió suavemente para su animado hijo y puso una mano en la rodilla de John de forma inconsciente. Después de tres años separados, Sherlock ansiaba el tacto con John y Hamish, no podía decir que era un ser humano táctil que los abrazaba y los acariciaba todo el tiempo –no eran mascotas, por todos los cielos- pero lo que si le gustaba era sentirlo sólidos, de carne y hueso y con él.

Habían sido tres años horribles, llenos de desventuras y crímenes cubiertos por las fuerzas políticas de su hermano, en los cuales se encargó de no dejar un solo peón de Moriarty vivo para que pueda perjudicar a su familia, a John y a Hamish.

Y los había echado de menos.

Su rutina no era la misma sin las interrupciones, las preguntas, los abrazos y las sonrisas de su hijo o sin los tes, las quejas, las adulaciones y los debates con John.

Pero estaba de regreso en casa, había vuelto a la vida sin haber muerto anteriormente, y eso era una paradoja curiosa.

John apretando su mano fue lo que lo devolvió al mundo real nuevamente. Al parecer todos los invitados se estaban yendo.

-Nos vemos pronto, avisen cuando lleguen a la villa, John.-le pidió Lesttade.

John asintió y con un movimiento de su mano, saludó a los que salían. Luego de que se cerrase la puerta, se giró a ver a Hamish.

-¿Tu maleta está lista?-preguntó y el niño asintió.- ¿No te olvidas nada? –le niño negó.- ¿Elementos de higiene? ¿Ropa interior? ¿Zapatillas? ¿Camisas?

Los dos Holmes rodaron sus ojos.

-¡Papá está todo listo!-exclamó el niño, que se quedó helado unos segundos.- No te molesta que te diga papá, ¿Cierto?-Sherlock retuvo su respiración esperando la respuesta.

John soltó una carcajada, provocando que los dos pelinegros lo miren como si estuviese loco.

-Ven aquí, koala.-le ordenó al niño que se sonrojó ante la mención de su mote de pequeño, pero se sentó junto al ex militar con la vista baja.- oye, somos un equipo, los tres, Sherlock es el padre que hace cosas estúpidas sin consultar- lo fulminó con la mirada.- Tú eres el niño prodigio, el hijo que todos los padres querrían y yo…

-…tu eres mi papá que se encarga de protegernos siempre…-terminó el niño por él.- Tenemos una extraña familia.

-Somos todo lo normal que un detective concultor sociópata, un doctor soldado cojo y un futuro médico sociópata, pueden ser, hijo.-dijo él dejando su taza vacía en la mesilla del te.

-¿Sigues con ansias de estudiar medicina?-preguntó John al niño, que asintió emocionado.

-Me especializaré en neurología.-dijo el niño decidido.- ¡Así podré estudiar el cerebro de personas vivas!

John soltó un suspiro exasperado.

-¡Años de terapia tendré que pagar para lidiar con dos Holmes!-exclamó, pero se dejó besar suavemente por el pelinegro mayor, que le guiñó un ojo a su hijo.

El niño asintió entendiendo el mensaje silencioso y removió su presencia con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

Mientras tanto, John le ponía lengua y más entusiasmo al beso.

-¡Bajaré en media hora y no quiero ver traseros desnudos en mi sala de estar!-gritó el niño desde su cuarto.

Ante eso, John y Sherlock se separaron y se miraron un par de segundos con lujuria.

-¡Mejor que sea una hora!-gritó John de regreso y ambos rieron en los labios del otro, cuando escucharon el estéreo prenderse a todo volumen.

Benne… Ya terminé! Seis horas de trabajo y llanto y canciones y… bueno, entienden. Gracias por adelantado a quienes lean y dejen reviews o solo los que lean o los que pongan en favoritos o lo que sea…

Se lo dedico a Sonia, a Romi, a Carlz y a todas las chicas Masocas del DD AA.

Pero, principalmente, es un regalo de cumpleaños para Lili Pendragon. Una amiga, socia y hermana del alma: felíz cumple, jerk!

Con amor.

–sobrenombre ganado a pulso, puteadas y lágrimas-


End file.
